


Midnight Musicals - Minsung

by secret_atermoiements



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oblivious Lee Minho | Lee Know, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_atermoiements/pseuds/secret_atermoiements
Summary: Jisung doesn't intend to end up sitting on his roof at 2 AM. He also doesn't intend to fall off and land on top of the incredibly cute delivery boy who's just trying to give him a pizza. Fortunately for him, this particular night has a few pleasant surprises in store.Or, Jisung makes Minho mad by falling off a roof and then they fall in love. Who would've guessed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I'm sorry if it sucks.   
> Qwebghjbnm I wish ao3 would let me add original tags, but I'm on mobile, so sad days.   
> So I don't know if this turned out good but maybe it'll get better as the book progresses? Expect slow updates because I procrastinate - but hopefully I don't forget about this because that would suck. Anyways enough rambling, here's the fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe it's not the best idea to walk around on your rooftop.

The last time Jisung checked the clock, it was just past midnight. He's been lying on his bed for probably hours now, his eyes barely straying away from his phone screen. He's tired, but what good will sleep do now? There's probably something he needs to get done - work of some kind, or at least something he can put his energy into until he passes out. So, probably just work.  
But hey, ordering food can't hurt. He's hungry anyways - might as well eat something. Pizza sounds good, but it doesn't really matter whether it's good or not. He just needs something to sustain him.  
Eyes shifting briefly to the clock in the corner of his screen, he sees that it's 2 AM. Okay, so he hasn't been awake that long. People still deliver this late, right?  
He orders quickly, not really thinking about what he's getting. But it isn't long before he realizes he needs something else to occupy him.  
With a huff, Jisung sits up in bed. The covers are rumpled around him, tossed into various places. One of the blankets has been pushed mostly off the bed, hanging on only because he's sitting on it. It's pretty dark, and he can't see much considering how bright his phone screen is in comparison to the room. He can, however, vaguely spot the things he knows are there - a desk directly across from him, and a doorway next to that. The only other thing he can make out is a window parallel to the desk, which he hasn't looked out in awhile. It gives him a decent view of his front yard and the street beyond that, but not a lot else. He's seen it a hundred times anyways.  
There's also a closet next to the bed - he can't see it, but he knows it's there. It's the first thing he wakes up seeing, the same clothes hung up on a rack and folded in drawers. It's been awhile since he rearranged anything in there, or even thought about doing so. Not to mention the rest of his room. Organizing and decorating isn't a part of his job, so he's never really had a reason to.  
Jisung frowns. Maybe he really has been doing nothing.  
Abandoning the urge to return to his phone, he stands up and strides briskly across the room, leaning against his desk and trying to clear his head. From here, he has a better perspective of the room, and therefore, what he should actually be doing right now.  
It's a weird thought, but he actually has no idea. What should he even put his time into, apart from work and his basic needs? There isn't much he needs to do, and nothing he wants either. So really, Jisung figures, he doesn't need to bother with it. He should probably just go back to bed.  
But the moonlight filtering in shafts from behind the curtains looks oddly inviting tonight, and he can't help but head in their direction, sliding the curtains aside as soon as he's close enough to.  
It's dark, but the streetlights give him a good idea of what his neighborhood looks like by night. There's a stone path leading away from his house and up towards the driveway, long shadows from the surrounding evergreen trees spilling over it and casting great black bars across the pavement. The street is lined with the same trees basically as far as he can see, pine needles scattered in clumps beneath them. The houses are relatively uniform, a few differences here and there, but mostly the same. It's been this way ever since he moved in, and will probably be the same when he leaves - if he ever does.  
One of the differences about Jisung's house in comparison to the rest is that his roof slopes quite far down, leaving only a bit of distance between it and the ground. If he were to climb onto it and jump down, it probably wouldn't do much. He'd land in front of his front door basically unscathed, if not a little bruised or shaken.  
He's not going to try it, obviously. But he does, just on a whim, crack open the window.  
The air is cool, but not overly chilly or bitter. It's the perfect temperature for a night like tonight, after Jisung has been sitting in his stuffy room for hours.  
In fact, a little fresh air wouldn't hurt at all.  
Which is why, somehow, he ends up sitting atop his roof staring at the sky, not knowing how he got here. It's a new experience, but a welcome one. In fact, it's refreshing, in some weird way.  
The stars are twinkling in the sky, and there's a moon out - a stark contrast from his bedroom, where the only light is artificial. It's nice enough that he could probably sit here for hours if he didn't have to go get his pizza at some point. But that's not yet. He has time to be up here, alone.  
For the most part, the world is silent apart from the sounds of occasional passing cars. Everything is peaceful, in a different way than he's used to. And here's Jisung. Sitting on his rooftop for no reason at all.  
He wonders dimly, as he breathes properly for the first time in a good while, why he didn't do this sooner. He feels every inhale and exhale, the way the air fills his lungs and his nose and mouth. It's almost like the world is becoming clearer before his eyes, just from this. Who knew breathing could do so much?  
Pushing himself to his feet, Jisung wonders for a moment if it looks suspicious to anybody to walk on top of his house at 2 in the morning. But nobody's really out, right? It's not like somebody's going to notice him. So throwing away any caution, he stands up. He can feel the slate sloping underneath his feet, and it's at this point that he notices that he doesn't have shoes on. He's not wearing suitable outdoor clothing in the slightest. At least the sky is clear, and there's no rain.  
It's probably super unsafe to be up here. Nobody would actually advise this, not unless they had a good reason. But Jisung reckons a lot of people have probably sat on a roof at one point or another.  
Being up so high gives you quite the sense of freedom.  
Lost in thought, Jisung almost doesn't notice the way his feet are slipping. But as he looks down it occurs to him - he could fall right now. It wouldn't hurt that much, but he really doesn't want to. Struggling to find something to hold onto, he finds that that there is nothing. Well, shit. What's he supposed to do now?  
When he thought about it earlier, jumping didn't seem like the worst idea in the world. But now, seeing that he's faced with that exact thing, it seems horribly unpleasant and painful. Maybe he misjudged the distance. What else can he even do, though? It's not like he can just fumble for a hold forever.  
And so, hoping it won't kill him and he actually judged the distance to the ground right, Jisung closes his eyes and slides off the roof, bracing himself.  
He collides with something… soft? Or hard? He can't even tell - all he knows it that this sure as hell isn't the ground.  
"Ouch! What the-"  
Wait, that's… a human. Well, he definitely just fucked up. Jisung opens his eyes tentatively, ready to apologize wholeheartedly.  
But upon seeing the person beneath him, he finds that he doesn't quite have the words.  
"Uh-"  
The boy he fell on is black-haired, with a fringe that half-covers his forehead. He has quite prominent eyebrows, and a stare that makes Jisung wish it had been literally anyone but him.  
He's actually really damn cute, oh god. This is not the scenario he'd envisioned himself in after he landed.  
"What… how did this happen?" He winces and looks down at his arm, and Jisung feels a little bad. What was he thinking, jumping without even checking if there was anything in his way? Of course it had to be a person, and of course they had to get hurt.  
"Sorry," he mutters, standing up after a moment's hesitation.  
"Sorry?" He looks at Jisung in disbelief. "I come here to give you pizza, you fall on top of me, and all you have to say is sorry?"  
Great. He's also the delivery guy. Well, this complicates things.  
"I'm starting to regret taking the night shift," he scowls, rubbing his arm. Jisung is slowly starting to wish he could crawl into a hole and disappear.  
"Look, uh," he manages to say. "I am sorry, I really am. That was idiotic of me - um, and… I'll pay you extra if you want it."  
"Just take the fucking pizza." He passes over the squashed box without another word, and Jisung notices he uses his right hand rather than his left, which he's still examining gingerly. When he doesn't get a response, the boy pushes it at him a little more aggressively. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he snaps.  
In slight disbelief, Jisung takes it. "Are you sure you don't want extra?"  
"At this point, I just want to leave." God, his glare is terrifying.  
"Well, I'll… grab some money quickly, then."  
Backing away towards the door, Jisung pulls out a spare key from underneath the doormat and sprints inside. As fast as he can get there, he's out again, barely giving himself time to breathe.  
"Are you okay with cash?" he asks the delivery boy, trying to catch his breath.  
"That's fine." He's still seriously pissed off, it's easy to tell. "Now, I'm going to go. And if you're going to order pizza at this time again, make sure you're doing something fucking sensible when it shows up."  
But as he turns to go, something distracts him. It appears to be a phone call, but that's not what interests Jisung. What catches his attention is the ringtone.  
It sounds like someone singing. And that someone sounds like none other than Minho.  
"Is that you?"  
"I-" His eyes widen. "Shoot. Uh, maybe? Does it matter? Can you just let me take this - great, I don't know who this is. Never mind then. I'm gonna go."  
"Hang on, wait." Jisung shouldn't be doing this, but he has no common sense or self-restraint, so he decides, why not?  
"It's nice. Your singing."  
The boy bites his lip, his face slowly turning bright red. "Uh. Well, thanks, then."  
"What song? And why is it your ringtone?"  
He looks so done, but Jisung isn't trying to annoy him.  
"I'm just curious, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. It's uh, it's called Levanter. And I made it my ringtone because I wanted to have it recorded somewhere and not forget about it-"  
"Hold up. Do you do song covers or something?"  
"Yeah. Actually, I do," he says, with a noticeable change in tone. His voice sounds brighter, like he's suddenly developed an interest in the conversation.  
"Mind telling me a little about it? I have nothing to do anyways."  
"I mean, sure." He shrugs. "But you'd better make up for falling on top of me."  
"I will, I will." He finds himself smiling. "Oh, and uh, what's your name?"  
"Minho." The name suits him.  
"Mine's Jisung. It's nice to meet you, I guess." He opens the door to his house once more, gesturing for Minho to enter. "Come in, won't you? It's cold out here."  
Five minutes later, they're sitting on a couch in Jisung's living room. The pizza box is open on a nearby coffee table, and the two are sharing it without really thinking. Minho didn't ask to eat any, it just kind of happened, but Jisung figures he should be allowed to after the incident from earlier.  
"So, what is it about music?" is the first question he asks once the two are comfortable.  
"What do you mean, what is it about music?" He laughs, and inexplicably, Jisung feels his stomach flip over. "It's everything. Music brings me something. It makes me happy. It's a form of expression, and - well. You know what passion feels like, don't you?"  
The truth is, no, he doesn't.  
"Not really."  
"Oh, come on. There's nothing you're passionate about? Nothing at all?"  
"Nope."  
"...Oh. I guess I don't have anything to go off of."  
Jisung's heart sinks a little. It's never occurred to him that maybe it matters that he doesn't have much passion in his life. He's never thought of it as weird, but maybe it is. Maybe he's missing out on something.  
"Minho."  
Saying his name triggers an odd kind of tingling sensation - one he doesn't know how to describe, but he pushes it away.  
"Mm?"  
"Could you sing something for me?"  
Minho looks momentarily surprised. However, it's gone in an instant. If he's nervous, it's impossible to tell.  
"Oh- sure, yeah. I can do that. I haven't warmed up, so I'm not sure if it'll be good, but if you want me to-"  
"I mean, I doubt you're bad. I heard your ringtone."  
He gives another small, slightly awkward laugh.  
"Do you have anything you want me to sing?"  
"Not really," Jisung replies. "Whatever you want."  
"Alright then."  
And without even hesitating, Minho opens his mouth to sing.  
"I think I'm losing my way.."  
The tune isn't a familiar one, but affects him in a way that he wasn't expecting. Minho's voice is soft and quiet, and he stares at the floor the entire time he's singing. Hell, maybe he is a little nervous. But it's comforting, almost, to know that he's capable of it. A couple times his voice shakes or stumbles, but he gets back on course immediately.  
And despite the simplicity of it all, Jisung finds that his breath has been taken away.  
"I want you - I promise that I'll walk by you, stay with you…"  
Jisung knows nothing about music, about singing. He doesn't know how it's supposed to sound, but Minho sounds pretty good, so whether he's doing it correctly or not doesn't really matter.  
The lyrics hit him too, a little more than he would've expected. He wonders if Minho picked this song for a reason, or if it was just the first that came to mind.  
"...you're the only thing that I can see."  
How much time has passed since he started? It feels like it's only been seconds, but it has to have at least been a minute.  
"I would try and escape my fate.. but there's no one left anymore."  
He finishes the song on a quiet note that leaves Jisung with chills. It's not a particularly emotional song, but it left him with something he can't put into words.  
"That… that was really nice." It's not much, but it's all he can manage to say right now.  
"Thank you," Minho replies earnestly. "That's another cover - it doesn't sound the greatest without the rest of the music, but I tried my best-"  
"It was great, don't worry."  
He runs a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. "I'm glad you think so."  
He looks suddenly so much happier than he did when he turned up - and Jisung hopes, deep down, that maybe he was a part of that. He is the one who upset Minho in the first place - but maybe some good came out of it, just maybe.  
"Well, this has been nice." He stands up, as if to exit.  
"Wait, are you leaving?" It occurs to Jisung that he's a little disappointed to see him go.  
"I mean, yeah. I was only supposed to deliver you pizza, right?" He takes another few steps towards the door.  
"Yeah, but…"  
"And then you knocked me over, and it feels like I sprained something. I don't know how I'm not more hurt."  
"Okay, I'm still sorry about that. But this has been kind of nice, right?"  
Minho pauses.  
"Actually.." Now standing in the doorway, he looks back at Jisung. "It has. But I really should go. I'm getting tired, you know?"  
Jisung nods, still with mixed feelings. "Yeah, no - that's okay. But uh, Minho?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Could I get your number? There's a couple things I want to ask you about this whole music thing… and well-"  
"Yeah, sure. No need for explanation."  
As Jisung passes his phone to Minho so he can enter his number, he realizes that tonight he's enjoyed himself more than he has in a long time. He fell off a roof, met a cute boy, pissed off the cute boy, and got to hear him sing - all of which are firsts for him.  
And hey, he enjoyed it.  
Which is why he waves Minho off with a smile, trying to ignore the way his heart pounds at the sight of him. The boy has done more for him than he probably realizes, even if it wasn't much - and so he convinces himself that he's just grateful. That's all.  
But much as he tries to deny it, Jisung is completely and utterly screwed. And he's just going to have to deal with it. Because although he doesn't know, the events of the last couple hours have both made his life so much better, and so much worse.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, telling your best friend about the boy you fell on top of doesn't go as smoothly as you want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've updated this so here it is?? still salty that ao3 doesn't let me add original tags smh

A couple hours have passed since Minho's departure. Multiple times since then, Jisung has sworn to himself to sleep, but he just can't seem to, no matter how tired he is. The mundane thoughts that filled his brain not so long ago have vanished completely, replaced by a desire to do something - to be someone, for once. 

He doesn't know where he got this desire. It's not something he's used to feeling - after all, why put your heart into something or become someone you can be proud of, when it could potentially fail you? Why not just live a life where you can have a stable job, something to live off of? There's no risks there. There's nothing to lose. So why do anything else? 

Well, Jisung doesn't really know the answer to that question. But Minho does. And looking back on his visit earlier, Jisung has so many more questions to ask him. 

He adjusts his position, hoping to get more comfortable. He has to get to work in barely two hours, doesn't he? He needs to rest a little if he wants to be able to focus. 

But now that he thinks about it, it is the weekend. He could work from home like he does every other weekend - and basically every day, but there's nobody saying he has to. 

Technically speaking, if he wanted to, he could stay up and not suffer the consequences. 

There's a moment where Jisung considers texting Minho. Asking him if he's awake, if he can answer the countless questions that are floating around his head. But it's probably too soon - it's been a day, and Minho is probably asleep. There's not any point in bothering him, so he might as well save it. 

At any rate, Jisung needs another pastime - one that won't result in him injuring someone - if he's not going to get any rest. So without really thinking, he stands up and considers his options. Very few come to mind. What is he going to do? 

Confused and a little frustrated, he sits down on his bed and begins to think hard. 

It shouldn't be this difficult, should it? Nobody else finds it this hard, right? So why is he struggling so much? 

It's five in the morning by now. Maybe there's someone awake that he can talk to. Alone time would be preferable, but utterly boring, so Jisung settles for his second choice and decides to call his friend Hyunjin. He would text the boy, but Hyunjin has always more likely to answer calls - even ones at five in the morning - so Jisung reckons he's making the right choice.   
His phone vibrates for a minute, but it doesn't take long for a groggy voice to come through. 

"Jisung…? What the heck - why are you calling me now? Isn't it like midnight?"

He stifles a laugh. "It's five hours past midnight, Jin."

"Then what are you doing awake?" Hyunjin's voice snaps to the accusatory, slightly worried tone that Jisung knows so well. In the three or so years that they've been friends, it hasn't been uncommon for Hyunjin to pester him about his habits. There's nothing wrong with it, of course, but he can't pretend it doesn't get tiring. 

"Not important. I didn't call you to talk about this."

"Then what was it you wanted to discuss at this time?" Hyunjin huffs in annoyance, but Jisung can tell that he's not really angry.

"I just need something to do," he responds. 

"Well then you've called the right person!" 

"Jin. I know that. That's why I called you." 

There's a small giggle from the other end, and Jisung finds himself grinning. It's been so long since he heard that, and its return is welcome. 

"Okay, um. Entertainment… what do you find entertaining? 

You're pretty boring, so I don't really…" Hyunjin trails off. Jisung can't deny it, so for once he doesn't. 

"I guess there's only so much we can do over a call. What do you want to talk about?"

That's a question he hasn't asked in awhile. Hyunjin always has something to talk about, and it's a bit surprising that he doesn't now - but he's probably just woken up, so Jisung can't exactly blame him. 

"Well, funny story…" 

"Wait, you actually have something to say? What on earth happened? Wait, let me guess."

Jisung rolls his eyes as Hyunjin begins to speculate what he possibly could have done. 

"Did you see a squirrel or something? Or look out the window for a change?" 

"Please don't drag my unhealthy habits into this, I swear I actually did something interesting."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

"I fell on a delivery guy-"

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin's tone is both amused and thoroughly puzzled-sounding. "Nope. I don't buy it."

"Let me explain, okay?" he quickly interjects. "It's not as far out as I'm making it sound, I swear."

"Okay then, I'll let you finish."

"Oh, and Hyunjin? One thing."

"Yeah?" 

"Promise not to yell at me?" Jisung braces himself.

"I can't promise anything except that I'll try."

"I'll take it," he grins. "Alright, so basically I was awake at 2 AM and really bored and… I ended up sitting on my roof." 

"What? Why?" Hyunjin is audibly confused. 

"Don't ask me, I don't even know. But anyways, I ordered pizza, before I went on the roof. And it just so happened that I fell off right as the delivery guy showed up."

"Oh god Jisung, you have terrible luck."

"No kidding. But it all ended up fine! He ended up being super nice and-" Jisung feels his face grow unexpectedly warm. Well shit. 

"And… what?"

"Cute. He was cute." 

Hyunjin bursts out laughing. "Really? I can't believe you, Jisung. You're a mess sometimes, you know that?"

"I know, but…" Jisung takes a minute to think about how to describe his answer. "Here's the thing. He got really mad, rightfully so, and… and then his phone rang, and his ringtone was a recording of him singing."

"Oh?" Hyunjin's interest seems to be back. "And then what?" 

"So I thought, fuck it, and I was like 'hey, you have a nice voice.' So we talked for a bit about how he does song covers and then I just kind of… asked if he wanted to come in? Oh yeah, and I asked his name - it was Minho." 

"You wh- Jisung, I swear. You fall on top of him and then you ask him if he wants to come inside? Pick a side." Hyunjin sounds half exasperated, half entertained. "You literally have nothing to lose if you do that."

"Yeah, that was kind of the point. Since I'd really fucked myself over at that point, I thought - why not dig myself deeper? So I asked him to sing something for me."

"Oh my god." 

"And - Hyunjin - his voice was..." Jisung thinks back on the song Minho sang. It's been replaying occasionally in his head for a little while now. 

"It was… I don't know. He sounded like he was connected to the music. It did things to me that I can't explain." 

"He must really love music, huh?"

"Guess so. Hyunjin…" There's a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Is that connection what it means to have passion?"

"You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I… I have. And I think… I want passion, too."

"Well, Jisung." Hyunjin's tone has changed again - as it's already done several times so far. He sounds a little more serious now, like he wants to explain something, or help him. "Passion is difficult to find. But it's there for all of us. I found mine in dance, he must've found his in singing. I'm sure yours is there too." 

"But where? In what?" Frustrated, Jisung clenches his fists. Why is this whole passion thing so hard?

"I don't know. But you'll find it, if you want to."

"Do you think…" 

"What?" Hyunjin asks. 

"Do you think Minho could help me?"

"You're literally never going to see him again, so I don't expect so."

"Wait, no, Hyunjin-" Jisung bites back a laugh as he remembers the one detail he left out.

"What did you do this time?" Hyunjin sounds like he's preparing himself for the worst. 

"I… I got his number," he says, barely able to keep his voice free of delight.

"You- oh my gosh, Jisung. You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I know that," he beams. "Thanks, Hyunjin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was short lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I don't know? That was a chaotic mess and I'm still deciding if I regret it but hEY, I posted it. It exists now. That's it.   
> But anyways. Thank you so much for reading till the end! Have a wonderful day or night.


End file.
